The Life and Times of Ron Weasley
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: 25 Things You Never Knew about Ron Weasley. Companion to the Life and Times of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Peter Pettigrew, and Harry Potter. Implied RonHermione. R&R.


**A/N Hello and Welcome to my first new story of 2010.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers (In Advance)!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

1. When he was younger he was closest to Percy, the twins were always busy with each other, Charlie and Bill were too old to be concerned with him, and Ginny was a girl. Percy used to read to him, and sneak him extra dessert, and let him hide in his room after he stole Fred's broom.

2. Percy bestowed Scabbers on him as good luck present for starting Hogwarts.

3. He sometimes feels like he belongs with those toys in that one movie Hermione made him watch, about the reindeer, with the lighted nose, he had some kind of strange name, um, rudy, maybe? He feels surrounded by more talented siblings and friends, and sometimes it seems like he gets lost in the shuffle.

4. Even though the Chudley Cannons haven't won a Quidditch Cup in the last three hundred fifty nine years, he still thinks they're going to win next season, or the one after that, or whatever. Besides, they have character.

5. When he's six, he thinks that any old broom will do for flying, and he takes his mum's kitchen broom and jumps off the roof. He breaks his arm.

6.…His mum is not amused.

7. When Fred gets him to eat the acid pop years and years ago, he actually knew what it was, but ever good at strategy he reckoned eating the acid pop would be great revenge on his brother for stealing his favorite toy Quidditch player. (He was right; Fred got in so much trouble, and he ended up getting special treatment for the next two weeks).

8. For the first several years of his life, his mum insists on referring to him as Ronald (which he loathes), he finally gets her to stop by refusing to answer unless she says "Ron."

9. He had a deep and unexplainable fear of leprechauns when he was little.

10.…years later after the fake gold incident he maintains that he was totally justified.

11. He can't imagine what it's like to grow up an only child. Although he and his siblings were always bickering he was never alone.

12. Up until he started Hogwarts he ran an illicit extortion operation within the Burrow. He agreed not to tell his mum about the flying car his dad was building in exchange for advance warning of a visit from their great-aunt (so he could fake an illness). He didn't report on Fred and George's experiments in return for first dibs on any of their "merchandise." In short, he was a mob-boss in training.

13. He was never very fond of tea.

14. …Despite this (and in deference to his mother) he always makes tea for his children when they're upset.

15. He really regrets dating Lavender all those years ago when he could've been with Hermione that much sooner (although it does make a good story to tell the kids, especially since Hermione turns red and insists that she was_ not_ jealous).

16. Contrary to popular belief he and Harry were not engaged in a contest to see who could give their kids worse names (Hugo vs. Albus).

17. …and if they were Harry definitely won.

18. Ron Weasley has been accused of many things, but optimism was never one of them. Despite this he really thought they would all make it through the war in one piece.

19. And then he sees Fred lying there pale and still; the laughter finally gone from his face.

20. Ron asked Hermione to marry him six times. The first time he was drunk so he reckons it didn't even count. The second time she was angry and he was just staring at her thinking about how beautiful she looked when she yelled and it just sort of slipped out. The third time _she_ was drunk and didn't even remember that he asked. The forth time he planned this huge romantic dinner and paid George to release fireworks that spelled out 'will you marry me, Hermione?' but that went totally bust because Ron ended up in the hospital (not from any awesome auror mission but because he tripped over one of Teddy's toys and broke an ankle). The fifth time he taped will you marry me to the inside of what he thought was one of her favorite books, but turned out to be her friend's book (and needless to say Hermione was not best pleased when her friend informed her that Ron was harboring a deep and abiding affection for her). The sixth time it happened he was tired of his plans always falling apart so he seized her by the arms and forced her to look at him and just asked.

21. …She said yes of course.

22. He sometimes thinks that they all missed out on a childhood somewhere between the battles, and the fear and all the deaths.

23. He promises himself that his children will never go through that, even if he has to march up to the next want-to-be-dark-lord himself.

24. His favorite number is six thousand one hundred and thirty two.

25. His biggest fear is that his poor, innocent Rosie is going to end up married to that dreadful Malfoy boy.

**A/N Review!**

**Check out the earlier stories in this series The Life and Times of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter.**

**Also, check out the stories co-authored by do i need a pen name and myself under the pen name SiRiUsLyPiNkAnDgReEn.**


End file.
